You belong with me, don't you?
by NotFallingApart
Summary: Every since she was little Bella has known, in her heart, that Edward belonged with her. He saved her, they had to be soulmates. But as she gets older and time goes on, she starts to wonder, could she have been wrong? Song Fic.


**A/N: You have probably seen this story before, it's because earlier I decided to quit Fanfiction so I said my goodbye and left my stories up, but I decided to delete them and rewrite my stories then repost them. So I am not copying or plagiarizing anyone these are my stories, just redone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own You Belong With Me or Taylor Swift or the Twilight Saga, this is just for my insomnia. **

**Song: You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift!**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do... **

**It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**

"Tanya, can we please not do this again? I told you I was sorry, I said it three times. I don't know what else you want me to do. I didn't think you'd take that way! It was just a joke." I could hear Edward through the door. Tanya had called him hysterical, he'd made a sarcastic comment at lunch and she took it wrong way like she always did. This was a routine, Edward said something, Tanya brooded, and then called him when she knew he was at my house. I swear the girl has it out for me. Edward and I were _just friends_. And we'd always be _just friends_, even if I wanted something more.

I shook my head as I got off my bed turning down the Yiruma that was blasting from my speakers. She's never liked piano music, probably because she'd never been able to play the piano, no matter how many times she tried. Deep down, I was glad that she didn't posses the skill for the piano, it was something only me and Edward did.

I opened the door to see him sitting down on the floor, his head lying against the wall. Every time I saw him, he took my breath away. His hair an interesting shade of bronze was always messy no many how many times he tried to tame it. He wasn't buff in any way; he was lanky and misunderstood the kind of guy girls swooned over. But what made him swoon worthy were those eyes, they were a brilliant green, a vivid shade that put even the brightest emeralds to shame, and when he looked at me, I felt like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes pointing at the phone, and I just rolled my eyes back. He just let out a sigh "Tanya I love you I do, you just overreact sometimes." When he said he loved her I felt this pang in my chest and I turned away. It's not like it's the first time he's ever said it to her in front of me, it just hurt anytime he said it, and it was a slap in the face. He smiled into the phone "I'll pick you up in an hour ok? Okay. Love you too. Goodbye." He closed the phone and looked up at me "Sorry Bells. The Girlfriend called. You understand."

"Yeah. Of course. I always do." I didn't mean to sound bitter. I was Bella. Just Bella, plain as the day Bella. I shook my brown plain Jane curls out of my face, and cracked a smile, but I couldn't get it to reach my brown eyes. "You and Tanya are fine now?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we always are, just sometimes she makes me want to pull my hair out." He laughed pushing himself up off the floor. "You know how she is." He said walking into the room and flopping down onto my bed, and I sat down at my desk chair. "She just never seems to get me but I love her, and I know she means well."

I didn't say anything and just shook my head turning back to my computer as 'A River Flows in You' flowed out of my speakers.

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Tanya was the perfect all-American girl. She was a peppy, strawberry blonde, with huge innocent baby blue eyes, off the charts gorgeous, and of course captain of our school's cheer squad. And she hated me. She was always telling him just loud enough so I could hear that he could do better than me. Edward would just shake his head and tell her that she didn't know me.

She was always making me feel uncomfortable asking me did I own a skirt? I dressed comfortably, jeans and a t-shirt. They were easy and comfortable, Tanya dressed to the nines. Her day to day outfits consisted of an Aeropostale/ Hollister/Abercrombie shirt, short skirt or skin tight jeans, and at least 3 inch high heels.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me **

Edward and I had been friends since we were kids, and he had stopped Mike Newton from pulling my pigtails. He'd been my knight in shinning armor. But I wasn't his princess. We were best friends, and to my endless frustrations, we were probably always going to be friends, he just didn't see how perfect for each other we were.

**You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**

"Bells? Come on I have a good 30 minutes to kill. Let's go for a stroll milady." He said pulling me out of my chair and out my front door. I just shook my head laughing, as he pulled me along, it was late afternoon and the sun was just starting to set, he pulled me to the 'park' it was a group of trees and a bench. It was also in the middle of town, and the best place for people watching, my favorite activity.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

We spent 20 minutes just watching people go by, living their lives and not paying any attention to the two teenagers giggling on the bench, to the outside world we looked like a couple, but anyone who knew us, knew the truth.

Edward checked his watch "Crap. Sorry Bells, I got to go. Tanya needs a ride home from cheer practice."

"Doesn't she live right down the road from the school?" I asked feeling the emptiness seep into me as he stood and started to walk away.

"Yes but last time she walked she broke a heel." He said waving goodbye. He slipped his hands into his pocket and whistled a tune as he left me to, go home, pick up his car, then pick up his girlfriend. I walked in the opposite direction the loneliness already setting in.

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I started to wonder why I even tried anymore; obviously I would never be the one he wanted. But I knew as well as everybody did, I would never give him up. He had burrowed his way into my heart, and even if he didn't know it his grasp on my heart was firm.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

As I walked in, I could hear my father in the kitchen humming a tune, most likely knowing him, grabbing a sandwich and laying down on the couch to watch whatever team was playing. I shook my head as I climbed the stairs willing the tears away as my thoughts turned to Edward.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me **

I just didn't understand it I was always there for him, always waiting for him, helping him with whatever he needed.

**Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...**

I knew his favorite shows, his favorite songs, his favorite radio stations, his favorite bands, the things he hates the most. I knew exactly where he was ticklish, right behind his left knee; I knew what to do when he was pouting. I looked in the mirror, was it because I was so plain? Was it because I was clumsy at the worst moments? I know he belongs with me, doesn't he know?

I sighed rubbing my forehead; I didn't know why I was suddenly questioning everything, our relationship had always been this way. Tanya got all the attention, kisses, and sweet nothings, while I got the complaints, the calls at two in the morning, the duty of getting him out of his brooding. Didn't seem fair did it?

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**

I tried to fall asleep but everything was building up, I felt like screaming 'How long do I have to wait?' call me a hopeless romantic, but in all the books the girl falling for the best friend always works out. Why was it being difficult for me?

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me **

**You belong with me**

Sleep came to but not before a thought crept into my mind, 'Did he really belong with me?'

**A/N: I appreciate reviews its always nice when people kindly take time out of their day to make me feel like I've done a job well done, or that it sucks either way I just like to hear something more than crickets. **

**Notfallingapart.**


End file.
